Smile for me
by XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx
Summary: Serena Valentino is the world's #1 surfing champion in the world.she has surfed at the most amazing beaches and worked some pretty interesting ing to Surfer's Paradise she expected it to be the same as all the others. But soon realizes its anything but. Although the job sucks, she finds something more than the awesome waves that will change her life forever.


'This is so awesome' Serena said to herself as she looked out of the window of the hotel's tour bus. She never thought she would find herself here at Surfer's Paradise. Coming here was every surfers dream and she was about to experience first hand of what this awesome and cool surfer's getaway had to offer.

Pulling out her phone, she began to take pictures of everything she passed by. Surfers, awesome waves, cute guys, Serena considered herself lucky to be one of the few surfer's to make it to this wonderful paradise. Coming from a well-known and respected family, her love of the sea and waves was frowned upon and she was often called a disgrace. It made her said that she didn't have the support of her family to stand by her and cheer her on as she practiced to protect her title in the upcoming competitions. But being the middle child in a family of fourteen its pretty much expected.

But it still hurt her that she would never be able to make her parents proud of what she accomplished and would never know the feeling of what its like when a parent is proud of their child. But, overlooking the cons that came with her passion Serena never gave up on the one thing that was here sanctuary and brought her peace in the spiraling chaos of her life. When she surfed, she felt at peace. She felt free. Nothing in the world mattered to her other than being one with the waves. And that's just how she liked it.

After saving her pictures, she looked through her many photos' that were stored in her gallery. Most of them were of the many places she had been to when she was surfing in competition to protect her title but the rest were of her and her mother. Clicking on one, she waited until it blew up on the screen and smiled at it. The picture was of her mother, her, and her mother's most prized possession. She smiled as she reminisced on the memory. It was one of the few memories she cherished and remembered most of. Feeling that she had seen enough, she closed her gallery and turned off her phone. She looked outside again and out towards the beautiful blue sea.

'I'm here mom. The place you always told me about. I'm going to make you proud of me I promise.'

"We're here little lady" said the driver, She grabbed her bag and surfboard case and walked off the bus. She bid the driver a farewell and the driver gave her a nod before closing the bus doors and driving off. Serena checked out more of the hotel as she walked towards the entrance. She was so wrapped up at the beautiful scenery around the hotel that she didn't notice the entrance doors open. By the time she noticed she had collided into a firm chest and felt the warmness of the concrete.

"Oww" Serena said rubbing her sore bottom.

"Oh man I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm-"Serena spoke but trailed off as she looked up. She felt her face heat up when her baby blue eyes met with a beautiful purple. She blinked her eyes just to make sure she wasn't imagining what she was seeing. Her eyes trailed up slowly as she took in the mysterious male that stood before her. The male was well-built for his age and was extremely handsome. Serena shook her head to hopefully hide her still growing blush and picked herself up from the ground.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine no harm done I should watch where I'm going next time though." She joked. The guy laughed. Serena felt her heart beat against her chest and her blush slowly return across her face.

'Stop it! You don't even know the guy and you're already in love with him!' she scolded herself while trying to stop her heart from beating so fast.

"I see you like to surf" the handsome guy said eyeing her black and purple board case. Serena looked down at her board.

"Hm, oh yeah been surfing since I was five. Heh it's kind of my passion." Serena said smiling. The boy smiled back at her.

"Maybe you can show me your skills sometime." Serena giggled. "Sure"

Serena looked down at her phone for the time and saw that she was two minutes past the time she was suppose to report in for her new job. She put away her phone, grabbed her bag and surf board, and ran past the handsome Adonis and inside the hotel.

"I'm ty by the way. What's your name!?" ty shouted hoping to catch her name before she left. Serena stopped and looked back at him.

"It's Serena." She replied smiling and continued to run inside the building.

**Here's a little preview of a new story that I am doing. I hope you all like it. I don't know if I should continue it or not but I'll leave it up too you. Enjoy **


End file.
